Opening Up: a Never Been Kissed Adaptation
by Grace Ryan
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a junior in High School and hasn't come out yet. He's been spending a lot of time at Dalton Academy because he feels at home there. Then he meets Blaine Anderson and everything changes. Rated T for language and mentions of sex.


**Hello! This is my own version of Never Been Kissed. I'm surprised it took me this long to do, but I hope you all like it as much as I liked writing it.**

**Changes from the NBK episode to my story:**

**Kurt never came out**

**Burt Hummel isn't believable to Kurt yet that it's okay to be gay**

**Blaine didn't sing Teenage Dream to him**

**Wes and David weren't there when Blaine talked to him over coffee.**

* * *

**Opening up**

**(a Never Been Kissed adaptation)**

Kurt had been walking the halls of Dalton Academy for weeks now. He never said anything to anyone about it after the first time he went because he was practically ordered to go by the other guys in his glee club. Also, it was always on after school hours. It was beginning to become a safe haven for him because life at McKinley High was becoming more and more unbearable every day and inside the walls of Dalton Academy, Kurt somehow felt like this was the place he should be. He knew that without a uniform, he stuck out like a sore thumb, but here no one shoved him into lockers. People smiled at him; no one ever smiled at him at McKinley except his friends when he was thought to be acting flamboyantly over the top or explaining one of his iconic outfits, which everyone took merely as a joke. _Just wait,_ he often thought,_ just wait until I'm a famous fashion designer or stylist and you're all still in Lima, Ohio._ The polite boys of this All Boys school always said hello to him in passing and no one knew his story here. Or so he thought.

His favorite place to sit was in the hallway outside of the Dalton Academy Warblers music room while they rehearsed. He pretended that he wasn't spying, but he was a boy without a uniform, listening in on their glee club almost every day. A few Warblers noticed him and assumed he was a spy, but the timid way he recoiled when people were near him and looked at a few boys holding hands down the hallway when he thought no one was looking made him seem a little more endearing and helpless. So, they left him alone and let him listen in. He couldn't see their performances and their set list changed so often that he wouldn't learn anything from them other than that they were good.

One particular Warbler, however, took to spending more and more time trying to figure Kurt out from afar. He thought Kurt was gorgeous, yet not like the other boys he knew. He smiled, but was sad on the inside, that much was obvious to him. He was Blaine Anderson, the lead vocalist for the Warblers and he never gave up a chance to get to know something or someone beautiful. He was attracted to beauty in all its forms like a bug to a bright light on a dark night and Kurt was incredibly beautiful.

A couple times, Blaine thought he saw Kurt sniffling and it broke his heart because he was a firm believer that something so beautiful shouldn't be sad. He started to think he knew why when time after time, he watched longingly at the handful of gay couples Dalton Academy had. He watched them walk together, kiss, when they thought no one was looking, laugh, and more importantly, be happy.

So, one day, Blaine gathered up some confidence and approached Kurt. He introduced himself and explained that he noticed Kurt around the school often and wondered why. Kurt thought he was caught, but Blaine quickly soothed him saying that no one cared that he listened in.

"If you were any other spy, maybe we might be a little bothered, but you keep coming back and you don't really seem like you're spying anymore."

"I don't?" Kurt asked.

"No. Longing is more like it."

Kurt hung his head. "Oh."

"I take it you're having a rough time at school?"

Something about Blaine Anderson made Kurt trust him easily, it was like he'd known him forever, and honestly, this stranger, was the first person to ever take notice about Kurt's problem… and Blaine didn't even know him. Maybe it was because he wanted to tell someone his problems so desperately that it didn't matter who he was, only that he was asking.

He explained everything about a bully at school and his step brother not feeling comfortable around him and how he was terrified that his father didn't think the world of him because he might not be what he wants him to be. Before he knew it, more than an hour and a half had passed of them talking and they had migrated into the cafeteria for coffee. Kurt opened up completely, but only slightly alluded to the fact that he might be gay. He wasn't out yet. He hadn't told anyone. Hell, he barely told himself.

Blaine read between the lines. "You seem like you're having a bit of trouble coming to a conclusion on your sexuality," Blaine stated sympathetically as he tilted his head, trying to look at Kurt's buried face.

"Questioning would be a more accurate term, I guess."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

Kurt shrugged, still hiding his face. He was embarrassed and didn't know why he was having this conversation with someone he just met. He never admitted these things to anyone. Not even his closest friends. But here he was, telling his deepest secret to a total stranger.

Sensing that Kurt still wasn't feeling much more comfortable with things despite saying them out loud, Blaine took a deep breath and began telling him his own story of how he came to end up at Dalton. He was bullied and taunted at his old school, much like Kurt was. He had complained and tried to reach out to the faculty, "But you could just tell that no one really cared. It was like 'Hey, you're gay. Your life is just going to be miserable.' So, I left and I came here. I ran, Kurt. It's something I'll always regret, but the one thing I'm proud of was that I was honest with myself. Dealing with the world around you isn't easy, by any means, but the hardest part was coming to terms with myself and just letting myself feel what I was born feel. I'm gay and no amount of taunts, un acceptance, or fists are going to change that."

Kurt looked at Blaine while he talked utterly enamored with his words and strength. He thought about how this boy could even be real and how it was even possible that he just happened to be the one to talk to him. He didn't believe in God, but right then and there, he decided, that if there was one, Blaine Anderson was a gift. A dreamy, well coifed gift that knew exactly how he felt. He was like an angel sent from the heavens sent to make him feel not so alone anymore.

"Look," Blaine continued when Kurt didn't offer more to the conversation. "Whoever told you that you have to be one thing or another is wrong. You don't have to be gay and you don't have to be straight. You just have to be whatever you feel most comfortable being. Just do what feels good to you. It's your life." Blaine continued to look at Kurt caringly and adoringly. He wanted to help him.

In only a short matter of time, Blaine had seen Kurt bashful, curious, nervous, enamored, embarrassed, and sad. He had to admit that Kurt Hummel, for the rollercoaster of emotions he expressed in only a two hour time, was quite beautiful, but also heartbreaking because he knew exactly how he felt. He'd been there not that long ago. There was a vulnerability behind a wall of strength that was crumbling in front of him. It was more than refreshing in the school of trust fund kids and sons of tycoon moguls. Everyone was so tough and set in their ways. Kurt was innocent and saw everything with a childlike wonder and curiosity. It was more beautiful than anything Blaine had ever seen.

It took a minute, but Kurt finally untucked his chin and spoke, but still not keeping eye contact for too long. "That's the thing… I… I haven't…"

"Haven't what?"

"I don't know what feels good because I haven't done anything."

"You're a virgin?" Blaine meant it to sound less shocked, but he was sixteen, edging on seventeen, and even he had sex with a girl, but that was before he had come to terms with his sexuality. He thought that was how it was done, he'd yet to meet any gay guy that had never experimented with a girl before coming to terms with their own homosexuality. He always wondered if those people were out there, but he'd never met one.

"Yes."

"Like you've never had sex, virgin, or you've never had sex with a guy, virgin?" Kurt was suddenly more innocent to Blaine than he thought. He wanted to hold him and keep him safe suddenly. It was a strange feeling. He wanted to hug him tightly and thank him for being much more sure of himself than Blaine was, despite Kurt not knowing just how much courage than he thought. It took a lot of guts to stick to what you feel even though the easy thing to do would be to pretend to have a girlfriend and fool around with her just for image sake. Kurt Hummel was becoming his personal hero.

There was a pause and Kurt's face turned brighter than a cherry popsicle. "Like, I've only kissed a girl and that's it. I mean, even then I didn't really want to. I only did it because I wanted my dad to walk in on me and her and think that I was straight. I know I'm a little on the feminine side and I know I like singing and dancing and clothes, but- I mean, I like other things. I like cars. I'm actually good at fixing them." Kurt was rambling and talking extremely fast.

"Kurt, it's okay." Blaine interrupted him. _So, he'd only kissed a girl, but didn't count it. It's not perfect courage, like I thought, but it's adaptability and survival instincts. Besides, it was only a kiss. It's not like he slept with her. He's still amazing for what he's done thus far._ Blaine started to feel regret for the poor girl he used only a year ago to make everyone think he was straight. It was one thing to make people believe you enjoyed having sex with a girl, but it's another if the girl you were having sex with was supposedly in love with you and completely heart broken when you told her you were gay. He turned his attention back to Kurt. "If you're straight, it's okay to like those things. You don't have to fit into a little box that says gay or straight. I'm gay and I love football and boxing. I love sports, but I also like interior design and Broadway musicals." The lights started to flicker above them.

"What's that?" Kurt asked.

"That's their kind way of asking us to leave so they can clean and set up for dinner."

"Oh."

"Do you want to hang out in my room? I don't want to leave you like this. I know what it's like to feel alone and being with someone that understands makes things a lot easier."

"Sure. I'd like that."

Blaine flashed a smile, which Kurt returned, and led the way to the dorms.

When they got to Blaine's dormitory, Kurt looked around at what was meant to be a simple dorm room, but was decorated so wonderfully that it had a stylish, home like feel to it. It was the perfect balance between masculine and feminine without being over the top. Everything was black and white with a splash of red here and there. It was like being inside an art painting.

Blaine opened the doors to his wardrobe and started dismantling his uniform as he listened to Kurt speak. He hung up his blazer and tie and unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it in the hamper. By the time he got to toeing off his shoes and putting them away, he realized Kurt wasn't talking anymore. He turned around, clad in his dress pants, tank top, and socks. Kurt was staring. Blaine smiled to himself. He knew he had a nice body because he'd been working on it for a long time now. Daily laps in the pool and boxing practice helped wonders.

Kurt's mouth was opened slightly. Just wide enough to be able to feel the hot breath coming out of his own mouth. His tongue flicked out and licked his lips. He tried to convince himself that he wasn't staring at Blaine's muscles or seduced by the way Blaine took off his clothes. He dragged his eyes up Blaine's body again and saw that Blaine was looking back at him. He inhaled sharply and his face turned red, embarrassed by his actions. Blaine's expression seemed to say that he liked the way Kurt looked at him though.

Before he knew it, Blaine was stepping toward him slowly. Kurt reacted with steps backward. He was nervous, not scared. He'd never been in this situation with a boy before and wasn't even sure that it was right. He stopped just short of backing into the wall.

"It's okay to look," Blaine said softly with a rasp in his voice and watched as Kurt's eyes trailed down his body and then quickly looked away as his face turned pink. "Kurt," he began softly. "What do you feel when you look at me?"

Kurt breathed out slowly. It was all hot air as it passed his lips. He had this gaze at the moment that was so strong that he was well aware that he had eyeballs. He knew they were always there, but when parts of his body did things that they normally didn't the feeling in the muscles made it known. This was the case with his eyes. He usually didn't stare openly at someone with his eyes practically bugging out of his skull. Most of his leering was secretive and out of the corner of his eyes, but Blaine was giving him permission, asking him, in fact, to look, to stare, to eye him as a man with a nice body. It was very overwhelming. "I… I don't know."

A small grin spread across Blaine's face. "Yes you do. We all know what we feel when we look at something we want."

"But I-" Kurt was about to protest that he didn't want Blaine and that it was presumptuous and hot headed of him to think that, but he was right. Looking at Blaine's well defined muscles and olive toned skin made him nervous; not because he felt he was doing something wrong, but because he wanted to touch Blaine more than he'd ever wanted to touch anyone. He felt his pants becoming less roomier and he tried to think of anything else. He'd never been this turned on before in front of someone. Someone never made him feel this way. Images suddenly flew through Kurt's mind of a sexual nature. Every time he blocked one to think of something more neutral, another sexual thought of Blaine took it's place. He was losing a battle that was never meant for him to win. _Fuck_, was the first coherent word to come to mind.

Blaine backed off, which Kurt wasn't sure if he wanted him to or not. Blaine stepping away made it easier to think, but there was something about the way Blaine's presence in close proximity made him feel alive. "I'm not cocky; I promise. I was just hoping it'd bring out a reaction."

_Oh, it has,_ Kurt thought. Blaine took another step back and Kurt's hand flew forward and grabbed Blaine's. "Don't go," he said softly.

Blaine looked at him curiously. "Wouldn't dream of it," he responded. He understood that those two little words had layers to them and he knew what each of them meant to Kurt. He felt a little tug from Kurt's hand and he stepped back toward Kurt. This time, becoming closer than he once was. He could smell the detergent on Kurt's clothes and the delicate cologne on his skin. Blaine had only just met Kurt, but God, did he want him. He was so innocent and honestly, the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. Something about him made Blaine want to take all his clothes off slowly, like unwrapping a present and savoring the surprise gift that's under the wrapping, then touching every inch of his body with every inch of his own.

What was Kurt Hummel doing to Blaine? Blaine, who prided himself on being classy and dapper, was now salivating at the thought of merely touching him softly.

Kurt standing less than a foot away from Blaine and he watched as both his and Blaine's hand rose up to entwine their fingers. Blaine's palm was warm, but not clammy, and his fingertips were calloused, but not rough. He tentatively raised his other hand and gently placed it on the center of Blaine's chest. Like his hands, Blaine's chest was warm. Short, baby hairs peppered Blaine's chest and Kurt wanted to feel it under his fingers. He curled his fingers down ever so slightly and softly dragged them down about four inches.

Blaine's muscles twitched and he tried to hide a smile. Kurt knew that he accidentally was tickling him, so he stopped. His hand flattened out again and he slid it back up Blaine's chest, around his neck, twiddled his fingers at the nape of Blaine's neck, feeling the curls at his hairline, back down, across his shoulder, and down his arm. He'd just reached Blaine's wrist when he felt Blaine's lips on his.

Blaine had been watching him as Kurt methodically touched him and it took everything he had no to move an inch. His eyes closed and reveled in the feeling of being touched so tenderly. He'd barely known this boy, but by the time Kurt reached the top of his arm, he opened his eyes and saw Kurt's nervously soft expression and watched his tongue wet his lips. Blaine couldn't stop himself. He was inches from those lips and he was aching to touch them. It was like he was in slow motion, but he swiftly leaned forward, angling his face up because Kurt was taller, and pressed his lips to Kurt's parted mouth.

It only lasted a few seconds, and nothing was involved besides Blaine's lips on Kurt's, but it was like a weight was lifted off of Blaine's chest. His pent up tension was released. He opened his eyes again and saw Kurt's shocked expression. His eyes shifted from one of Kurt's blue green eyes to the other. An apology was about to spill out of his mouth, but he saw something other than fear, regret, and disgust in Kurt's eyes: curiosity and a certain _do that again_ look. Slowly, Blaine leaned back in, but didn't connect with Kurt's lips. Then, very softly, in almost a hushed whisper, he said, "It's okay if you want to kiss me back." He wanted to give Kurt the option of kissing him instead of forcing it upon him again.

With closed eyes, Kurt waiting a few seconds, feeling the closeness in proximity with Blaine and feeling this moment. The only time he'd ever been kissed was by Brittany and, well, that didn't really count, did it? So in essence, Blaine kissing him was his first kiss. He wasn't numb to the feeling, but he wasn't giddy either. He felt like he was standing on a cliff and gauging whether or not to jump. It was an important decision and one he had to make fast. The nerves in his lips were fully ignited and tingling from where Blaine's touched them. It was almost as if they were screaming out, in their own way, for their need to be touched again. And he wanted it too. He did. He wanted to kiss Blaine.

So, he did. He took that step off the cliff and leaned forward that mere inch and let Blaine capture his parted lips with his own. Like everything else had been, it was slow and warm. Through Blaine's actions, their still entwined hands made their way around Kurt's waist and he felt the gentle push for Kurt's body to be closer to Blaine's.

They both heard the barely there smacking noises that they made and their lips moved against one another's timidly, as a first kiss usually is, one testing out the other. They both tasted like coffee, but Blaine's gentle waft of cologne only turned Kurt on more because he didn't smell like strawberries, or vanilla, or some flowery concoction. He smelled like a man and if Kurt was honest, a man was what he wanted.

When they finally parted, Blaine licked his bottom lip, still being able to taste Kurt there and not wanting the flavor to go away. They held each other's gaze for a long while before any of them spoke. "That was the first time I ever kissed a boy," Kurt said.

"And?" Blaine asked, insinuating the second part of the question should have been 'how was it?'

"It was…" Kurt paused. He really wanted to get this right. A stupid answer could send Blaine away, but a right answer could give him another kiss. "…eye opening." The moment the words were out he knew they were the wrong ones. _Great, Kurt, just what everyone wants to hear, that their kissing skills are eye opening. Idiot!_ "I mean-" _World changing? No. Another bad answer. _"I'm sorry. I'm no good at this."

Blaine smiled a little, praying to everything that's holy that Kurt felt it was right. "Okay, let me make it simpler. Did you like it?"

"Yes," he answered immediately. _God, yes! _"Very much."

"If given the chance…" Blaine paused, hoping that his next question was the right thing to ask. "…would you do it again? Kiss a boy I mean."

_Maybe not just any boy. You? Definitely._ "Any boy?"

"Um…" Now it was Blaine's turn to be nervous. What he really wanted to ask was: Would you like it if I kissed you again? But that would mean that Blaine was under the impression that Kurt kissed him because he liked him and he didn't want to just assume that when Kurt could very easily just have kissed him as an experiment. "Sure. Any boy I guess."

If Kurt were any less observant, he would have missed the way Blaine's facial features moved when he said "any boy." Blaine appeared to be hiding something. He may have been holding back that he liked kissing Kurt too and wanted to do it again, but didn't want to make it about Kurt, or maybe he didn't want to say anything in case Kurt didn't feel the same way. "Maybe not _any_ boy," he emphasized. It was left in the air that Kurt hadn't said 'Just one boy.'

"Kurt?" Blaine asked tentatively.

"Yes?" Kurt responded his face perking up in high hopes.

"For a first kiss, was it everything you hoped for?"

Kurt gulped. "Yes. More because it was real. Is the saying 'Nothing beats a first kiss' true?"

"I don't know. I think maybe one thing might beat it."

"What's that?"

"Getting another." Kurt blushed. "Because you only get _one first kiss, _but if you're lucky, you might get another." He was staring at Kurt's lips now. "And if you're even luckier, you'll get another."

"Then another?" Kurt smiled, noticing that they were slowly moving closer again.

"And another."

"And another." Their lips met and both boys whimpered at the touch, both giving into what they want, and knowing that it wouldn't be their last.

**The End**

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Tumblr: Grace-Ryan**

**I know that I was supposed to write the next chapter for TCWT, but so far, I've written two different chapters and I hated them both, so in a fit, I wrote this instead. Please don't be mad at me. I promise to get the next chapter to you soon. In the mean time, I hope you enjoyed my version of Never Been Kissed.**

**Xoxo Grace**


End file.
